The number of pairing devices in a location such as a residence or a place of business has grown rapidly. For pairing of the devices, current technologies include, for example, a Bump application, Bluetooth, NFC, WiFi, Direct, and the like. Also, in current technologies, a dedicated pair of pairing devices may be created through a menu setup, for example, iPad™ with Apple™ TV.
However, because of the growing number of pairing devices, it is generally difficult to select a device for pairing. Also, it is generally difficult to select content for sharing. Content is also generally difficult to share between devices. For example, playing a shared game may often require a login or set up.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved device pairing and sharing.